


Tomorrow at Seven

by MogArchived



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Clessie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogArchived/pseuds/MogArchived
Summary: After a wild night with the boys, Jessie makes an offer she can't resist, and gets an answer she never expected.
Relationships: Jessie Rasberry/Cloud Strife, Jessie/Cloud Strife
Comments: 94
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains spoilers for VII REMAKE up until Chapter 4 of the game. Please only read if you've played past that point, or if you don't mind some spoilers. Update: Some of the comment threads also contain spoilers.

The adrenaline, from the wildest night of Jessie’s life, was coursing through her veins like the lethal combination of a hi-potion mixed with a bomb energy drink. It inspired a bounce in her step that was largely thanks to the ex-SOLDIER standing outside of her front door. Part of her was surprised he’d come by, half expecting the ‘cold shoulder’ prone Cloud to conveniently forget her request to stop at her house on the way back to his room at Stargazer Heights. 

The encounter had been a little tense so far but Jessie had seen the faint hint of pink spreading across Cloud’s cheeks that spoke much louder than his stand-offish reaction to the hug she rewarded him with. So, fueled by the high of their exciting night, Jessie kept talking.

“Now, for your full reward, hm, let’s see…oh, I’ve got it! I could make you some homemade pizza, it’s kind of a family tradition. What do you think?”

Seconds before the invitation passed her lips, Jessie felt her heart plummet into a backwards dive of foolishness and embarrassment. Sometimes, she couldn’t stop her mouth from running - running away with the thoughts and ideas that might have deserved a few afterthoughts to go along with them.

Her smile stayed strong, even with the churning sensation in her stomach and the nervous shine behind her eyes. Cloud appeared unphased - when wasn’t he? He stood, hands coming to rest on his hips, turning his face away. Jessie internally cringed, she recognized that reaction...she’d made him uncomfortable, hadn’t she?

“Sure.” His answer wasn’t what she’d expected, if the sudden look of surprise on her face was any indication. Cloud noticed, clearing his throat a little to ease some of the lingering awkwardness.  
  
“Wait, really?” Jessie hurried to make sure she wasn’t imagining things, her voice a rushed exhale.  
  
“I’m not saying it again.” Cloud huffed quietly, the immediate response to withdraw into himself making Jessie bite her lip to stifle a smile. It was cute, and she was pretty sure that wasn’t what Cloud was going for. That was one thought she _would_ keep to herself - at least for now.  
  
“Okay, well, come over tomorrow at seven and I’ll wow you with my incredible pizza-making skills.” Jessie promised with a wink and a mini finger-gun in his direction. Cloud stared at her, his lips twitching where a smile threatened to appear, though no expression took shape thanks to his iron control over his emotions.  
  
“Alright. See you later.” He gave a single nod of acknowledgement. 

Jessie’s fingers tightened around the door as he started to turn and walk away, trying to figure out if she was dreaming or not. She brought a hand up to her arm and pinched herself lightly, wincing from the sting.

 _Definitely awake. Then that means…_ Jessie blinked several times as her brain caught up with what just happened.  
  
“Tomorrow at seven!” She called after him before she could stop herself, her heart pounding against her chest.  
  
“Tomorrow at seven.” He echoed with a dismissive hand wave, disappearing into the darkness of the slums.

For a few minutes, the brunette stood there, staring after the spot where Cloud had been, the fast-paced drum of her pulse a constant reminder how nervous she was during their exchange. On the outside she always managed to come off as confident and full of positive energy, but underneath, she was a mess of nerves and unspoken doubts. She and Cloud had more in common than she first thought. They were both hiding parts of themselves underneath a safe persona they presented to the world.

******

**_Tomorrow at 13.00 -_ **

A loud knock that startled the life out of her, told Jessie her brother from another mother had arrived. With her home phone balanced between the side of her head and one shoulder, she unlocked the door, ushering Wedge inside with her hand and a welcoming smile.  
  
“Hey, Jess-oop, sorry!” He was quick to slap a hand across his mouth once he noticed she was on the phone, closing the door behind him when she walked back over to the kitchen counter.

“Yeah, mom, I’m still here. Would you tell me that last part again?” 

Wedge gave an apologetic grin as he got comfortable at the table, glancing over to the cooking utensils Jessie had strewn across various surfaces. It was a chaotic explosion of dough, tomato puree and cheese. Her hair was kept out of her eyes with her AVALANCHE bandanna, yet somehow she’d still managed to get dustings of flour all over her face and in said hair. If Wedge wasn’t worried she’d beat the crap out of him, he would have belly laughed until he passed out.

“Don’t.” She mouthed threateningly at him, her face turning red from embarrassment. Wedge lifted his hands up in silent surrender, but his beaming smile spoke volumes. Jessie tugged her lips to the side to contain a grin of her own, turning her back on Wedge to re-focus on the pizza-making process.

“Uh-huh. Yeah, I think it’s the oven, it won’t get hot enough.” Jessie complained, bending to stare in at the oven as it gave a disgruntled rumble from the annoyed kick she aimed its way.  
  
“I’ll try that. Wedge just got here so I’ll call you tomorrow, you too, mhm, yep I will, thanks mom, see ya.” Hanging up, Jessie put the phone down, turning to press both her hands against the kitchen counter as she leaned back against it.  
  
“Mrs. R giving away all her pizza secrets?” Wedge asked with a chuckle. Jessie smiled, though it was somewhat tense from stress, and didn’t make it to her eyes. “Hey, Jess, don’t worry.” Wedge quickly reassured, his expression dropping to one of concern when he picked up on his friend’s disappointment. “You’ll figure it out.”  
  
“If it was _any_ other time, I’d be making the best pizzas in the whole entire sector, but I completely forgot the stupid oven was acting up lately and now my pizzas suck.” She explained between an exasperated sigh, lifting her forearm to push her hair off her face, avoiding using her flour stained hands.  
  
“Want me to take a look at it?” Wedge offered kindly. 

Jessie smiled, this time with gratitude, as she sank into one of the chairs at the kitchen table.  
  
“Would you?” She pleaded. He nodded, offering an enthusiastic double thumbs up. 

“I’ll go fetch my tools, wait right there.” Jumping to his feet, he dashed towards the door with newfound motivation, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Jessie almost fell asleep in the chair while she waited for him to come back. She’d barely slept at all last night, the mixture of excitement, nervousness, exhaustion and at least a thousand thoughts firing off in her mind all at once had been enough to keep her from an undisturbed slumber. The door suddenly burst open and Jessie barely contained a shriek, jolting upright in the chair as Wedge returned, wearing his tool belt, scratched his head awkwardly.  
  
“Didn’t mean to scare you.” He sheepishly said, making his way over to the oven when Jessie motioned to it with her arm. He got to work taking a look at the appliance, to figure out what was going wrong.  
  
“S’okay.” She mumbled, the words evolving into a yawn. “I need more energy, I don’t want to be tired tonight, that’s not gonna leave a good impression.” Jessie commented, rubbing her eyes with her palms, momentarily forgetting they were covered in flour. Once her hands dropped away and she saw the white dust, she groaned. Wedge glanced over to her and couldn’t stop a laugh.  
  
“Yeah, Jess, you’re lookin’ a bit pale, maybe you _should_ lie down.” He joked. 

In a flash, Jessie was on her feet and ready to retaliate. Wedge lifted his arms to shield himself from the handful of flour Jessie scraped off the kitchen counter to throw at him. “Ah, I was kidding, I was kidding, mercy!” He begged as the powdery flecks bombarded him, sticking to the bandanna on his head and his clothes. Jessie burst into a fit of laughter when Wedge lowered his arms to reveal a flour-stained look of surprise from the unexpected attack.  
  
“Oh, man, now I’m gonna have to shower when I get home.” He complained. 

Jessie, wiping the tears from her eyes, grinned from her victory.  
  
“That’s what you get for messing with me.” She said, nudging him with her elbow. 

He chuckled and nodded in agreement.  
  
“Yeah, shame on me for forgetting. Cloud sure is gonna have his hands full tonight.” Wedge couldn’t bite his tongue fast enough, meeting his friend’s gaze with a look of dread. She raised both eyebrows, surprised he’d make another comment so soon after the onslaught of flour.  
  
“I-I didn’t mean that in a bad way! Please don’t kill me, you need me to fix the oven!” He hurried to save himself. Jessie chuckled and pondered on it.  
  
“That’s true, guess you’re safe, _for now_.” She teased. He smiled, before returning to his task. 

Jessie started to pace the kitchen to distract herself from thinking about the evening to come.  
  
“So, what are you gonna wear?” Wedge asked, half his head and shoulders stuck in the oven where he was working. Jessie was glad he couldn’t see her nervous expression, or the way her cheeks grew hot from the reminder. She’d been focusing so much on the pizza problem, she’d forgotten about picking an outfit.  
  
“Honestly? I have no idea.” She confessed, gnawing on the corner of her lip. Suddenly her heart was hammering in her chest and her uncertainty surfaced. “I don’t know what kind of thing he likes. I can’t just wear my armour, that’d be weird for a night in, but...what if he doesn’t care? What if he turns up in his SOLDIER gear and I’m just comically overdressed or something? Oh, god, he’s gonna think I’m a freak.”

A yelp sounded after her statement.  
  
“Are you okay?” Jessie hurried to check, as Wedge backed out of the oven, rubbing his head.  
  
“Yeah, I forgot I was in the oven and tried to stand up.” He muttered. 

Jessie stared at him for a solid few seconds before she started to laugh.  
  
“Wedge, don’t ever change.” She said, reaching over to pat his head endearingly. He grinned, closing one eye to wince from the bump on his head. Jessie uttered a quiet apology.  
  
“Anyway, what I was gonna say was, you’re not a freak, and he’s not gonna think that either. Cloud doesn’t seem like the guy to agree to something he doesn’t really wanna do, you get me? For whatever reason.” Wedge expressed, scratching his chin in thought. “Like, I dunno, Jess, maybe you should stop thinking that this is all about Cloud.”  
  
Jessie frowned in confusion as Wedge carefully returned to the inside of the oven.  
  
“What do you mean?” She asked.  
  
“Well, what if it wasn’t Cloud?” Wedge continued. “What if this was a date with some other guy, what would you wear then? Isn’t tonight supposed to be about the two of you, not just him?” 

Jessie blinked, allowing Wedge’s words to sink in as she finally understood what he was getting at.  
  
“You’ve got a point. I’m making it a big deal, that’s why I’m getting so nervous about everything being perfect...but it doesn’t have to be perfect to be a good night, right?”  
  
“Right, yeah, that’s it! Cloud’ll probably appreciate it _not_ being perfect, it’ll be more natural.” Wedge encouraged, a spark from the oven making him scream in surprise.  
  
“How’s it going?” Jessie asked, hiding a smile behind her hand, tilting her head as he finished his work on the malfunctioning appliance.  
  
“Almost got it.” He said. “Something was loose back here but it should be working just fine now.” Wedge explained as he reversed out of the oven and gave it a loving pat, making up for the kick it received earlier. Jessie grinned from ear to ear, launching herself at Wedge for a hug of appreciation.  
  
“Thanks, Wedge, you’re the best!” She squeezed him lightly before turning back to the mess of pizzas. “As payment for your hard work, you can be my taste tester. Sound good?” She offered, not bothering to look back at Wedge’s reaction, hearing him whoop excitedly.

“Aw, yeah! Best day ever.” Wedge cheered, flopping down onto one of the kitchen chairs.  
  
“Wash your hands first!” Jessie reminded, sounding like a scolding mother talking to her kid. Wedge laughed, moving to do as he was told. Jessie was technically like his and Biggs’ unofficial sister, he always knew her heart was in the right place, and didn’t mind her playful orders.  
  
“You really are turning into Mrs. R!” Wedge joked with another laugh as Jessie let out a huff of disagreement.  
  
An hour later, Wedge was rubbing his stomach, satisfied, thanks to Jessie’s successful pizza. He finished his last slice, waiting as she re-emerged into the kitchen to show off another possible outfit for the night.  
  
“I like this one!” Wedge exclaimed, prompting Jessie to shake her head, smiling all the same.  
  
“You said that about the last three.” She reminded. Wedge chuckled and rubbed his face.  
  
“Oh, right.” He tilted his head to get a better look. “I dunno though Jessie, I think this one might be it.” 

“You sure?” Her eyes lit up from his approval as he nodded his head vigorously.  
  
“Uh-huh! Cloud’s gonna love it.” Wedge commented with a grin. Jessie’s smile turned softer as she sighed and flopped down into the chair next to him.  
  
“I sure hope so…” She said dreamily, closing her eyes, imagining how the night was going to go, wondering what the blue-eyed blonde was up to right now, and if he was as nervous as she was.

******

**_Same day, 16.00 -_ **

Cloud sat at the bar of Seventh Heaven, waiting for Tifa to return, staring into his drink, watching the liquid swirl in irregular patterns. His mind wandered to a certain perky member of AVALANCHE he’d all but promised to meet with tonight, his stomach fluttering with anxiety and a hint of excitement.  
  
He hadn’t thought to ask if it was a date, but given the way Jessie had reacted when he said yes, he was pretty sure it was intended to be. Cloud couldn’t even remember the last time he went on a date, or any kind of endeavour with a pretty girl. Thankfully, Tifa had picked up that there was more on his mind than usual, and, as always, managed to get it out of him, with only a small amount of pushing.  
  
Seconds after he’d revealed he was going on a date with Jessie, she’d demanded he sit right there, and disappeared out of the bar. For a while Cloud had wondered if she’d gone to confront the other girl, but the thought soon dissipated when he recalled the pleased look in Tifa’s eyes when he’d told her the news.  
  
“Okay, Cloud, follow me.” Tifa’s voice startled him out of his thoughts, his back rigid as he sat up straight on the barstool.  
  
“Huh?” Cloud wore a puzzled frown when Tifa motioned for him to follow her out of the bar.  
  
“Come on! It’s something important for tonight and we don’t have long left.” The barmaid urged, and he was briefly reminded of the fact that she was also a martial artist who could kick his ass if he said no.  
  
“Alright.” Rising from his seat, he begrudgingly followed as Tifa hurried out of the bar and led him towards Stargazer Heights. “Tifa, why are we-” Cloud fell silent as Tifa shushed him, dragging him to his room.

  
“You’ll find three outfits on your bed. Try all of them on for me, okay? And don’t forget to come out and show me each one!” Tifa ordered with a friendly smile. “Off you go.” She shoved him lightly, reaching to grab the door handle and close the door to his room behind him. Staring at the now closed door, Cloud took a second to catch up with what was happening, turning to check out the clothes on his bed.  
  
_I guess it makes sense, she’s known Jessie a lot longer than I have._

Knowing there was little point in protesting once Tifa had her mind set on something, Cloud got undressed, putting on the first outfit on the pile. The shirt was a little too big for him and he wondered for a horrible second if it was one of Barret’s. Even though he felt uncomfortable, he opened the door anyway.  
  
“Oof, definitely not. Next.” Tifa immediately responded, wrinkling her nose. 

Cloud shrugged his shoulders and closed the door again. The second outfit was better, but still not something he’d have picked out for himself. It was smart, a black shirt and tie combination, but it felt too formal for a pizza night. Still, he opened the door and waited.  
  
“Okay, that’s a lot better, you look nice, but it’s a little much for a night in. Not quite the vibe we’re after.” Tifa observed.  
  
“Better hope this last one works then.” Cloud said in an impassive tone. 

Tifa wasn’t phased by his lack of enthusiasm.  
  
“Don’t you worry about that, I have back-up outfits. You want Jessie to be impressed that you got all dressed up for her, right? It’ll mean the world to her, I just know it.” She explained with a smile. Cloud rolled his eyes, but complied, shutting the door behind him.

It took him longer to settle on his opinion of the last outfit. He glanced down at himself for a while, before deciding it wasn’t the worst, comfortable, but still looked good. When he opened the door, he’d barely stepped into view before Tifa was exclaiming her approval.  
  
“This is the one! You look great, Cloud. Not too casual but not too overdressed. Jessie’s gonna practically faint when she sees you.” Tifa chuckled when Cloud shook his head, but blushed at the concept, unfortunately not a reaction he had any control over.  
  
“Thanks for the help.” Cloud’s voice sounded dismissive as he turned to go back inside his room.  
  
“Um, Cloud?” Tifa called out to him before he disappeared. He turned back to look at her. “Barret said he wanted to talk to you, before you left.” She suddenly looked nervous, and Cloud’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
“Did you tell him about the date?” He accused. Tifa shuffled her feet before nodding. “Tifa, what the hell!” Cloud complained as Tifa rushed to explain.  
  
“I’m sorry! He saw me leave the bar and asked what the hurry was and it just kind of slipped out.” Cloud sighed, lifting a hand to his face.  
  
“Great.” He muttered. “Better go see what he wants.”  
  
“Good luck tonight!” Tifa called after him as he walked down the stairwell. “And would it kill you to lighten up a little?” She added playfully, watching as Cloud chose to ignore the addition, heading back to the bar.  
  
Barret was leaning outside against the wooden railing.  
  
“Well, shit, you lookin’ pretty good, soldier boy.” He complimented. Cloud walked right past him, inside the bar. “Hey, I’m talkin’ to you, hotshot.” He stopped, crossing his arms, Barret following behind.  
  
“What do you want?” Cloud asked coldly, feeling uncomfortable that Barret knew about the date. 

He didn’t want it to turn into a big deal, Tifa’s excitement was already bad enough.  
  
“Look, I figured out who your date is tonight. If it ain’t Tifa,” Cloud grunted in annoyance at that, but Barret continued on, “then it's gotta be Jessie.” He finished with a knowing look. The blonde soldier kept quiet, not bothering to confirm or deny. 

“I’m only gonna say this once, so listen up.” Barret’s voice hardened. “You go breakin’ that girl’s heart, then I’ll break you, got it?” He threatened, shifting to stand taller to add to the intimidation factor. Cloud unfolded his arms, hands on his hips.  
  
“That it?” He asked, watching the vein in Barret’s temple twitch at his disinterested response.  
  
“Damn it, I’m serious! Jessie’s a good kid, an’ leadin’ her on just cuz’ you like all the attention ain’t a cool move, merc. If you’re into her, that’s all well an’ good, but you gotta mean it, man!” Barret took a step closer to Cloud, his passion and care for the AVALANCHE member clear in his words.  
  
Cloud ran a hand through his hair to calm his irritation from Barret’s thoughtless accusation.  
  
“I’m not interested in hurting her.”

_You’ve got me wrong and you don’t know me, or what I want. Stop trying to turn me into the bad guy, it’s getting old. Jessie can make her own choices, you might not like me, but she does, so just butt out of it._

Cloud wanted to rant, but he clenched his jaw, holding it in. This wasn’t the time for a fight. Barret seemed to ease up a bit at his answer, he must have said something right, because seconds later he all but beamed in approval and went full dad mode.  
  
“A’ight, I hear ya. In that case, go impress yo’ girl!” He slapped his hand against Cloud’s back in encouragement, causing him to flinch and lurch forwards from the man’s strength. 

“Now I know I don’t need to give you the talk, even if you’re only a one-year old,” Cloud grimaced and facepalmed at Barret’s comment, reminded of the remark he made during their mission at the reactor. “But these are for you. Gotta be safe, man, an’ I figured you’d forget about grabbin’ some.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Cloud growled out, looking down at the box of condoms Barret had pressed into his hands. “That’s it, I’m out of here.” He dismissively pushed past Barret, who was bellowing out a deep laugh from Cloud’s embarrassment.  
  
“Still took ‘em though din’t ya!” He called after him, chuckling to himself as Tifa walked towards the bar.  
  
“What did you say to poor Cloud, his face was bright red!” She asked with a worried frown.  
  
“Nothin’, nothin’, just guy stuff.” Barret grinned and Tifa shook her head.  
  
“Forget I asked.” She muttered under her breath.

******

**_Same day, 17.45 -_ **

“Slow down, I can’t keep up with you.” Biggs said with exasperation, listening to the nervous babble on the other end of the phone from his sister from another mister.  
  
“Were you even listening to anything I just said? Cloud. Is. Coming. Over. Tonight. At. Seven.” Jessie purposely slowed her words down and spoke in a dumb voice so Biggs could keep up this time.  
  
“Coming over? You mean to your house?” He couldn’t hide the surprise in his voice, Jessie noticed.  
  
“No, Biggs, he’s coming over to my reactor. YES to my house!” He pulled the phone away from his ear when the volume of her voice sky-rocketed, before moving it back to answer.  
  
“Look, just keep breathing. I’ll be there in five, you’ve got some time to kill and we can talk it through so you stop freaking out.” He offered with a chuckle when he heard Jessie sigh on the other end of the line.  
  
“Yeah...okay. Sorry for, y’know, biting your head off.” She mumbled.  
  
“Used to it.” Biggs joked, enjoying the offended noise from his friend.  
  
“Just get over here, asap, you ass.” She joked back, hanging up the phone.

It didn’t take long for Biggs to reach the house. For all of her babbling on the phone, Jessie was unusually quiet as she let him in.  
  
“Hey.” He greeted. 

Jessie managed a tense smile, leaning against the wall, her foot bouncing up and down from nervous energy.  
  
“I’m gonna fuck this up.” She suddenly said under her breath, a terrified look on her face. Biggs moved to take her by the arms gently, prompting her to look at him.  
  
“Don’t talk like that, Jess. I know how much you like this guy, but nobody’s worth getting so worked up over on the first date. Take a nice, deep breath.” Jessie did as he suggested, taking several slow, deep breaths, and after the fifth, she started to feel better, the nervousness easing off just enough to leave behind some good old-fashioned first date butterflies.

“I still can’t believe this is real.” She explained with an embarrassed smile. Biggs couldn’t stop himself grinning - it was sweet to see her act like this over her crush. 

“Got any advice? You know, from a guy’s perspective?” Jessie asked with a hopeful expression. 

Biggs hummed in thought for a moment.

“Remember not to be too eager or you’ll put him off.” He eventually said.

“Got it.” Jessie nodded in understanding, filing the advice away for later.  
  
“And let him talk, don’t hurry to fill the silence, give him a chance.” Biggs continued, thinking over what impressions he’d gotten from his time with Cloud. Jessie was about to answer when she hesitated.

“Wait, do I do that?” She sounded worried but Biggs gave her a reassuring smile.

“Sometimes. When you’re nervous.” He explained.  
  
“So you mean like right now?” She said, disheartened. Biggs chuckled lightly.  
  
“Exactly.” Jessie buried her face in her hands, the more she thought about it, the more nervous she felt.

“Oh, man, I’m in trouble.” Her words were muffled by her hands, but she felt a rush of excitement surge through her when her brain casually reminded her the date was happening soon.

“It’ll be fine, Jessie. You already did the hard part.” Biggs said with a thumbs up once Jessie dropped her hands to stare at him with a puzzled look.  
  
“What was the hard part?” She questioned curiously.  
  
“Getting him to say yes.” Biggs deadpanned. 

Jessie let out a laugh, bumping her hip firmly against Biggs to knock him off balance, inspiring a laugh.

“Thanks, you’re so not helping.” She pointed out with a grin.

“Can’t say I didn’t try.” Biggs joked back before he seemed to pause, thinking over something. 

Jessie tilted her head, noticing the change in his behaviour.  
  
“I got something for you, for later.” Biggs muttered. “From, uh, from a guy’s perspective.” 

That got her attention, a frown forming.

“What is it?” She asked carefully.

“Promise you won’t yell at me?” Biggs nervously added.  
  
“Biggs, what did you get?” Jessie’s suspicion soared from his request.  
  
Rummaging in his back pocket, he pulled out a small box, handing it to her. She took it from him, looking over the label. It took a second for it to sink in until she realised what she was holding. The moment it did, she lobbed the box of condoms at Biggs, her face turning scarlet from his laughter.  
  
“Are you serious? You thought ahead _that_ far?! I haven’t even thought ahead that far, oh god, what if he wants to? No, he wouldn’t-ugh, you’re the worst, I can’t believe you!” She complained with a groan of embarrassment, her face burning. Biggs couldn’t stop himself from laughing, though the death glare Jessie sent his way was a good incentive to keep trying.

“Better to come prepared.” He managed to say with a straight face. 

Jessie looked both marginally impressed and completely mortified by his comment.

“Was that a sex joke?” She asked in disbelief.

“What? No! Jessie, your mind just dove straight past the gutter and into the damn sewer.” Biggs felt the urge to burst into laughter again from the look on his friend’s face, but held back so she wouldn’t yell at him.

“Which is totally your fault! I wasn’t thinking like that until you whipped out the johnnies.” She hissed under her breath as if someone was listening in on the conversation. 

Biggs had to stifle his laugh, a knock at the door startling them both, their eyes wide with surprise.  
  
“It’s not seven yet, is it?” Jessie whispered in a panic. Biggs checked his watch.

“Not quite. He’s early, that’s a good sign.” He said quietly.

“How do I look?” She asked hurriedly, turning to face Biggs. He gave the famous double thumbs up.

“You look great-oh, bandanna!” Pointing to her forehead quickly, he started to head for the bathroom as Jessie ushered him towards it.

“Crap, bandanna, bandanna.” She muttered, reaching to untie the symbolic AVALANCHE headgear, running her fingers through her fringe, tightening her hair tie so it wouldn’t fall loose. Biggs looked at her proudly, earning a smile from her before she motioned her head to the back window.  
  
“Go, go, shoo.” She waved him away.  
  
“I’m going.” He grinned and silently mouthed ‘good luck’ just as Jessie rushed towards the front door.

“Cloud, hi! Come on in.” She greeted him with a bright smile, holding onto the door to keep herself upright as the nerves hit her like a tidal wave the second she clapped her eyes on him. Cloud gave a nod in greeting, stepping inside once Jessie moved back to hold the door open and allow him entry. 

“You’re a little early.” She added, hoping she didn’t seem too flustered. He glanced over to her, watching her close the door and pull down her rolled up sleeves.  
  
_She’s nervous._ He thought to himself, though couldn’t deny he wasn’t feeling it too.

“That alright?” Cloud asked.

“Sure, it means we get more time together, right?” Jessie replied smoothly, flashing him a wink that made his stomach feel pleasantly strange. He quickly looked away with a ghost of a smile that faded within a heartbeat. Jessie wondered if she’d imagined it.

“Uh, right. Were you talking to someone?” Waiting outside, Cloud had thought he’d heard a bit of a commotion before she opened the door.

“Oh, um...just to myself.” Jessie internally cringed at her answer. 

Usually she was good at thinking on her feet and improvising, the actress in her was proud to say, but with Cloud Strife standing less than a meter away from her, in her house, she was lucky she could remember how to breathe, let alone get creative.  
  
_Way to sound like a weirdo, Jessie, great start._

She turned to face the kitchen and was horrified to see the abandoned box of condoms under the table. Thankfully, Cloud was facing the kitchen counters, glancing over to where the pizzas were almost ready to be thrown in the oven. While he was distracted, she bent down to grab the box and hide it behind her back, just as he looked over at her.  
  
“Make yourself at home, I’ll be right back.” Jessie gave him an apologetic smile, dashing towards the stairs. 

Cloud blinked a bit, watching her rush off before his attention returned to the home she shared. 

It wasn’t as small as it looked on the outside, and it had a warm feeling to it. After what he’d seen of Jessie’s parents’ house and their situation, Cloud felt his respect for her grow. She’d chosen to leave what most would have seen as a better life on the plate, to rough it down in the slums with roommates, for her father’s sake. Jessie’s motivations to save her dad, and the planet too, were worthy of Cloud’s respect.  
  
Jessie was driven, funny, outspoken, brave, smart, charismatic _and_ pretty. It was quite a package, one Cloud hadn’t fully managed to unpack in his mind just yet. All he knew was that despite his outward reaction, her forwardness and upbeat attitude interested him in a way he hadn’t felt before. It was new, and confusing, and terrifying, but deep down a part of him he was struggling to hold onto, must have been encouraging his actions, because despite all his fears and doubts, here he was, standing in Jessie Rasberry’s kitchen. 

Before he could fully let that sink in, she was back. 

He turned to her as she announced her return, letting out a sigh of relief he wasn’t entirely sure was all about. After a moment, Cloud motioned to the food with his thumb.

“Pizza looks good.” He said. Jessie smiled appreciatively at the observation.

“Yeah? Hope it tastes good too.” She answered, moving to stand next to him by the counters.

“Guess we’ll find out.” Cloud half-joked, his tone serious. Jessie let out an amused breath, glancing in his direction now that they were closer to each other. She was about to ask if he wanted any toppings on his pizza, but the words died on her lips when she _really_ looked at him.

“Oh...wow.” She whispered, her mouth partly open, stunned into silence. 

Cloud was handsome in his SOLDIER uniform, but seeing him in something different was a pleasant surprise. He was wearing a plain grey t-shirt, that still showed off his biceps, tucked into deep purple pants, with his military boots. It was minimal, but he pulled it off perfectly. She was flattered he’d bothered to change at all. Even though she knew it was rude to stare, she couldn’t help it.

At first Cloud frowned in confusion from hearing her, but when he realised she was admiring his outfit, he blushed and looked away to avoid eye contact, hoping she wouldn’t notice the heat on his face.

“Where’d you get that?” Jessie managed to ask once she remembered how to formulate sentences. Cloud glanced down at himself, as if he’d completely forgotten what he was wearing from his own embarrassment.

“Tifa helped me pick it out.” He said without thinking, then wondered if that was a mistake.

 _Shit, does Tifa know about our date? I am so dead._ Jessie thought, covering her surprise from his answer with a nervous smile. 

“She did a great job, you look-” _Don’t say hot._ “-good.” Jessie complimented, somehow keeping up the charm while internally screaming.

Cloud gave her a once over, in the politest way Jessie had ever seen someone check her out. She was wearing a mahogany turtleneck sweater with skinny blue jeans and sky blue socks with clouds on them. He wasn’t sure if they were an intentional or subconscious pick - he’d have to ask her later.

“Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself.” He replied with a smile. It was subtle and brief, but definitely a smile. Jessie couldn’t stop herself from exhaling a laugh, her cheeks growing pink.

“That was _almost_ a compliment.” She pointed out. Cloud scoffed but didn’t deny it, shrugging his shoulders in silent admittance. He was struggling to contain another smile, but managed to pull it off. 

Several minutes of quiet tension passed; their chemistry sparked from being close to each other in this new environment. They were, finally, completely alone. They cast each other discreet looks while Jessie finished prepping the pizzas. When their eyes accidentally met, Jessie smiled knowingly, making Cloud feel embarrassed, in ways he couldn’t explain, from getting caught out.

“Do you want any toppings on your pizza?” She asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

“I’ll have whatever you’re having.” Cloud answered, hardly registering the question with everything else going on in his mind.  
  
“That’s a risky decision, Cloud.” She teased, meeting his gaze.  
  
“Is it?” He was, admittedly, curious.  
  
“Totally! What if I like ham and pineapple? I’ve heard that’s a dealbreaker.” Jessie casually said, and Cloud couldn’t stop himself from letting out an amused noise down his nose.  
  
“Takes more than a weird choice of pizza topping to put me off.” Cloud replied, but seemed to cringe from his own words. He hadn’t meant it to come out like that, but when Jessie giggled cutely, and bit down on her lip to stifle it, he almost didn’t mind.  
  
“Is that right? Well, anyway, you’re in luck. Biggs is the weirdo who likes that topping.” She explained so nonchalantly Cloud almost choked on a snort laugh that he managed to mask as a cough. Thankfully she didn’t seem to notice his reaction with her attention on the pizzas. 

He’d seen firsthand the relationship Jessie seemed to have with Biggs and Wedge - the way they acted like messed up siblings, how open they were with each other, the clear trust and love they shared. Cloud had never experienced that with anyone before. Sure, he saw Tifa as his best friend, but it wasn’t like how those three were with each other. 

Cloud got lost in his thoughts. He contemplated how it must have felt, to have someone who always had your back, someone who was always there in a crisis, like they had been for Jessie last night.

Even with how close the trio were, they’d accepted Cloud into their ranks pretty quickly - was that normal for them too? Or did they just take a special liking to him? He figured that was thanks to Jessie’s influence. It _had_ been fun though, not that he’d ever admit that, but hanging out, getting up to no good, being a pain in Shinra’s ass and spending time with Jessie. Part of him hoped he had the stamp of approval from the guys, part of him didn’t care what they thought.

“Cloud?” Jessie’s voice broke him from his trance, his attention returning to her and the warm, soft hand resting against his forearm. He looked down to stare where she had touched him, but Jessie quickly released him once his attention came back to her.  
  
“Food should be ready soon.” She continued as if he hadn’t spaced out, and he was grateful that she didn’t ask what he’d been thinking about. He’d barely noticed her putting the food in the oven.

“What topping?” He asked with a flicker of amusement behind his mako eyes.

“Is this a test?” Jessie joked. “No topping.” She answered before Cloud could. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Playing it safe?” Cloud teased, in his unique way. He never changed his tone too much, but Jessie could just about pick up the difference when he was being serious and when he was joking.  
  
“Actually, I like a plain old ‘cheese pizza’.” She confessed with a small smile.

“The cheese tastes better when you haven’t got other flavours in the way.” Cloud replied, and Jessie would have laughed at the fact they were having a genuine conversation about pizza, if she wasn’t so busy agreeing with him.  
  
“Exactly! I’ve always said that, but Wedge disagrees. He has every kind of topping you can imagine when my mom makes pizza for us. Tons of fancy stuff too.” Jessie laughed slightly as she recalled the ridiculous pizza Wedge had the last few times they visited. 

Cloud watched the way she relaxed, talking about her family, realising he liked seeing her content, but her thoughts must have wandered elsewhere. Cloud felt his chest tighten when her smile fell.  
  
“Do you visit them often?” He asked gently.

Jessie looked down at her hands from the question, lacing her fingers together to have something to do with them, to hide the way they trembled. She wished she could say yes. She wished she could lie and claim that part of her didn’t long to stay home by her father’s bedside, waiting for him to wake up - to support her mother and the pain she must have been enduring without her husband, without her _daughter_ . But Jessie didn’t say yes, and she didn’t lie.  
  
“Not often enough.” She admitted quietly. “It’s hard, you know?” Jessie added, casting a glance to Cloud. 

When he looked into her eyes he saw just how hard it was for her to be away from her parents. She wanted to say something else, but hesitated, forcing a smile back into place. Cloud wondered how many times she’d done that. He wondered how often she’d told her friends she was fine, but underneath was hurting, and if she’d done it as many times as he had.  
  
“Anyway, what about you? You said your parents weren’t around...sorry, I shouldn’t have brought that up-” Half way through her question, Jessie shook her head, but Cloud interrupted.  
  
“It’s alright.” He stopped her before she could feel guilty. “My mom,” He saw flames in his eyes, blinking quickly to dispel them, the taste of ash in his mouth making him swallow the dry sensation caught in his throat. “...she died.” The words felt wrong passing his lips, like he was reading off something he’d been told, not something he’d lived. He felt himself slipping away again, a ghost...he felt like a ghost.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” Jessie whispered, her eyebrows upturned in sympathy.  
  
“It was a while ago.” Cloud muttered, as if that somehow made it better. 

Jessie wanted to hug him, but thought better of it, so he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. As if on cue, to help ease them away from the sombre tone, the timer Jessie had set to remind her about the pizzas in case she got, understandably, distracted, bleeped loudly.

“Pizza’s ready.” She smiled, side-stepping past Cloud to retrieve them from the oven. 

Cloud silently exhaled a breath of relief at the subject change, figuring Jessie was secretly glad for the diversion too. Maybe they’d be ready to share the deeper details with each other someday, but for tonight, it was enough to get to know each other at a comfortable pace. 

The time seemed to pass much easier once they sat down to eat. The pizzas, the couple of beers Jessie cracked open for them, the casual conversation about the other people in their lives, it all seemed to loosen the tension and nerves shared between them.  
  
“That was probably the best pizza I’ve ever had.” Cloud complimented, taking a swig from his beer.

Jessie beamed at him.  
  
“I aim to please.” She replied, happy with the compliment. “I can work with ‘probably’.” She grinned, lifting her beer to clink the bottle against Cloud’s. “To good food.” She offered a toast.  
  
“And good company.” He said.

Cloud took another sip of his beer to hide the urge to smile when he saw the faint blush spreading across Jessie’s cheeks. He watched her as she downed a large gulp, before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. He liked that she didn’t feel the need to act differently around him or not be herself. He didn’t care about that kind of thing, being ladylike or whatever that even meant. He’d much rather be with someone authentic.  
  
Jessie was...something else. She was easy to talk to, even for him, but she had an aura that made him feel comfortable enough that he didn’t feel awkward when he _didn’t_ talk. She just rolled with whatever he was willing to offer, teasing him along the way - not that he minded. 

Cloud kept his attention on his beer, worried if he looked at her again he’d struggle to look away. While Cloud suddenly found great interest in his beer, Jessie took the opportunity to stare at him. 

Ever since they’d met, she knew there was something about him that captivated her, but she could never put her finger on what it was. Even now, with him relaxing in her home, drinking beer and eating pizza, there was an air about him that felt _different_. He was mysterious, quiet, cold sometimes, but a gentleman, really. 

Of course, it helped that he was the best looking guy Jessie had ever met, but it was still more than that. She felt that there was a side of him locked away, like he was holding back, without even knowing it. She was eager to find out what was underneath his cool exterior, but even so, Jessie already felt safer with him around. She knew he wouldn’t leave her behind, that he wouldn’t forget her. He’d already saved her back at the reactor, risking his own life in the process. Acts of heroism didn’t automatically equal a soft heart, but Jessie had a feeling that underneath, that’s exactly what Cloud Strife was hiding from the world.

Eventually, Cloud mustered the courage to look over at Jessie. She didn’t even bother to hide that she’d been admiring him, instead offering a content smile his way. She must have been dreaming, because instead of rushing to break the eye contact between them, Cloud returned the smile. It was just a small, upturn of his lips, but it was one of the prettiest smiles she’d ever seen.

“You should smile more often.” 

The words tumbled out of Jessie’s mouth before she could think to stop them.

 _There I go again letting my mouth run away from me, but I guess it did turn out pretty okay last time..._

Cloud rolled his eyes, but he didn’t appear annoyed by what she’d said.  
  
“If I did, it would ruin my cool guy reputation.” He joked sarcastically, secretly cherishing the giggle Jessie struggled to contain.

“Oh, that’s true, and we really can’t have that.” She went along with it, letting out a thoughtful hum.  
  
“Guess I’ll have to reserve the smiles for special occasions.” Cloud continued.

“Guess so.” Jessie agreed, smiling at him with a look he couldn’t quite place. He let out an amused breath down his nose from their light banter, placing his empty beer bottle on the table. A content quiet fell between them for a little while, before Jessie made another observation.

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen you so relaxed.” She teased softly. 

Cloud contemplated on an answer, his bright blue eyes settling on Jessie. She remembered Biggs’ advice, and didn’t say a word, giving him as much time as he wanted. Besides, she could have happily stayed under his fierce mako gaze for the rest of the night.  
  
“Yeah, well, Barret isn’t here to scream at me and ruin the moment.” Cloud joked with such a level tone to his voice Jessie almost missed it. She let out a carefree laugh before she could stop herself, and Cloud smirked, feeling a sense of pride that he got her to react without any inhibitions.

“I think we work better just you and me.” Jessie added with a wink and a sly grin that immediately crumbled any confidence Cloud had managed to muster.  
  
“And a motorbike.” He added. Jessie’s grin widened.  
  
“And a motorbike.” She agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a huge fan of Cloud/Jessie since the original game, and, as you can imagine, have been starved for content since falling in love with them. The remake blessed me with amazing moments (and non-lego hands Jessie for the first time ever, she's so pretty in glorious HD *sobs*) and I knew I had to write the pizza date. I have plans to write a lengthy, slowburn fic for these two, involving Aerith/Tifa as well, in the future, so watch out for that. Anyway, thanks for reading, chapter 2 is gonna be a thing, if I can get over my embarrassment about writing it, since it'll knock that rating up.


	2. Chapter 2

Their evening had passed a lot faster than Jessie had been expecting. 

Without the interruption of their friends or impending danger, conversation seemed to flow naturally between them. Blowing up reactors and crazy motorbike chases with Cloud were fun, but sitting in his quiet company, talking about all the little things in life that got left behind in the chaos? Jessie would have happily traded every other mission to have Cloud to herself like this more often. They’d finished off another beer or two and the warm, relaxing buzz had loosened even the stiff ex-SOLDIER’s tension.

Since the bombing mission, Jessie had felt a strange, exciting kind of chemistry around Cloud, though she was sure she’d been imagining things, at first. Wishful thinking, something like that. But tonight, she’d discovered it wasn’t her imagination at all. The possibility that Cloud might have felt it between them too was suddenly very real, and not just a fantasy she’d been dreaming of lately.

So, when Cloud rose from his chair and made for the door once their last conversation came to an end, Jessie couldn’t let him go just yet. There was still so much she wanted to ask, so much she wanted to know.

“Aw, you’re leaving already?” Bottom lip jutting out in a playful pout, Jessie’s hands came to rest against her hips. Cloud, pausing by the door, turned to catch the expression on her face, prompting him to shrug.  
  
“It’s late.” He said, though his outstretched palm hesitated over the handle, dropping to his side. “Don’t wanna overstay my welcome.” Cloud added quietly.

“Was it something I said?” Jessie asked, a playful sparkle behind her eyes.

They’d ended up talking about their worst dates. Cloud could hardly believe the uncomfortable night Jessie described to him. How the guy she was with had tried to kiss her almost immediately, and his breath rivalled that of a malboro. Cloud almost chuckled at that, if he hadn’t been thinking about how he wanted to punch the dude for trying it on like a sleazebag. Turns out that’s exactly what Jessie ended up doing, when he went to cop a feel, five minutes later. That really did earn her a chuckle from Cloud, impressed she’d put him in his place and shut down his attempt to get in her pants. 

‘Now if a guy as good looking as _you_ tried to kiss me, I’m not sure what I’d do.’ Jessie had continued, with a teasing smile and wink. It was then that Cloud realised, if Jessie wanted him to kiss her, he really wouldn’t mind. He wouldn’t mind at all.

“Not really.” He answered, cheeks burning as he recalled her words, looking away from her. Jessie bit her lip to conceal a smile, but the expression wavered once Cloud made for the door again.

“Do you really wanna go?” She asked with concern, taking a step closer to him. 

Cloud paused, his heart racing in his chest.  
  
“Not really.” He repeated quietly, closing his eyes the second he felt a warm hand resting against his bare forearm. Her hands were always resonating with heat; they reflected the warmth of her laugh, the light of her smile, the lively shine behind her eyes...

“Then don’t.” Jessie offered. 

There was a softness to her voice that made Cloud feel vulnerable. He let her guide him to face her, a gentle, compelling tug of his arm inspiring him to open his eyes, taking in the sight of Jessie’s sincerity.

He felt the walls around his heart crack, layer after layer tumbling down with every passing second. It was temporary, Cloud knew. It always was, but, just for tonight, maybe that was alright. Maybe he wouldn’t get hurt, this time. Maybe Jessie deserved to meet the Cloud Strife who wasn’t afraid to be close to people, or afraid to lose them. If only he knew who that man was, where he’d gone, if he was even still out there somewhere. If he was, Cloud wanted to meet him too.

“Jessie.” Cloud murmured, the use of her name catching her off guard.

“Yeah?” She answered breathlessly. 

Those baby blues found their way to her own deep brown and Jessie was glad it was his turn to speak, for at the familiar sight of glistening mako, she couldn’t have uttered another word.

“Thanks...for tonight.” He seemed to struggle to express himself further, his features pulled into a frown. Jessie didn’t interrupt, sensing he had more to say. “Thanks for everything.” Cloud added, silently exasperated by his own inability to tell her how he felt.  
  
Jessie didn’t seem to mind, though, if the sweet smile she wore was anything to go by. She let out a small giggle, reaching to rest her hands against Cloud’s shoulders. He managed to hold their eye contact, even when he felt the urge to look away.  
  
“Why don’t you think of a way to _really_ thank me, Cloud Strife?” She suggested teasingly, a sparkle in her eyes giving away the intention behind her request, a cheeky grin on her face. She was hoping to lighten his worry, draw him away from his mind; the place he seemed to lose himself to so often. 

Cloud felt his heart leap from that look, a tingle down his spine causing him to audibly inhale a shaky breath. As always, whenever Jessie flirted with him, he wasn’t completely sure if she was joking or not, but he could never overcome his pride long enough to ask. He decided then, that it was his turn to surprise her with forwardness, to answer her flirting with an expression of feelings that left no room for uncertainty.

He reached to carefully brush some loose strands of hair from Jessie’s eyes, his ungloved hand lightly grasping the side of her jaw to tilt her chin upward. Realising what he intended to do, Jessie heard her breath hitch in her throat just as Cloud dipped his head down to kiss her.

The sensation of his lips against her own sent a warmth through Jessie’s body, her eyes slowly closing in bliss. Her hands squeezed down lightly on Cloud’s shoulders, a sign of her approval from his bold move. She returned the kiss as softly as she could, her heart somersaulting with an eagerness to deepen their embrace. Pressing herself into his strong frame, one of her legs came off the ground, her arms wrapping around the back of his neck to keep him right there against her. 

Cloud sighed into the kiss as her fingers ran through the back of his hair, gently playing with the soft tips. His left hand rose to join the other, cradling Jessie’s face, a way of keeping her just as close.

Jessie, realising Cloud was as eager as she was, smiled into their kiss, daring enough to run her tongue lightly over his lower lip. The grunt he exhaled in response sent a rush of adrenaline through her system, feeling his grip of her jawline grow firmer. After a few more drawn out seconds, the need to breathe forced them apart, but they stayed close to each other. Jessie’s eyes were still closed when Cloud’s fluttered open, his thumbs tracing a soft pattern over her warm, flushed cheeks.  
  
“Wow...” She breathed out in awe. “That was even better than I imagined.” Her eyes opened in time to catch Cloud’s pleased look.  
  
“Not surprised you’ve thought about it before.” He said, his tone as level as ever. 

Jessie couldn’t stop a giggle, which soon evolved into two, then three, when Cloud shook his head in disbelief that she hadn’t bothered to deny it.

“Wanna know what else I’ve thought about?” She shot back with a wink, her heart racing.  
  
“Let me guess...” Cloud said, his voice a little lower as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer against him. Jessie gasped, feeling the firm muscle of his chest, her hands coming to rest there. He lowered his mouth to her ear, whispering an answer to her flirtatious question that caused her blush to deepen and her eyes to widen.  
  
“Am I right?” He asked, amused when Jessie hid her face against his neck. “Going shy on me?” Cloud continued, enjoying having the upper hand in their flirty exchange.  
  
“Shy? No way.” Jessie argued, huffing as she shifted back just enough that she could playfully glare at the blonde soldier. He chuckled at the sight.  
  
“Prove me wrong.” He challenged with a smug look behind his eyes. Jessie felt her stomach melt, but the stubborn side of her was determined to do exactly what he said.

“You wanna play dirty, we can play dirty, but don’t forget, you asked for this.” Jessie rose up onto her tiptoes so she could reach Cloud’s ear, whispering details that turned the soldier’s face red and caused him to utter a sound of surprise. Jessie didn’t hold back, revealing everything she’d imagined doing with him until she felt hands gripping her hips with a firmness that shouldn’t have thrilled her as much as it did.  
  
“So how about it, soldier? Think you’re up to the task?” Jessie teased suggestively with a grin that said ‘I sure hope so.’ Cloud took a moment to compose himself, but only to find his answer.  
  
“That depends.” He said, locking eyes with her. “Think you can handle it?” 

******

  
Their ascent of the curved stairway was drawn out by pauses where they couldn’t keep themselves from kissing each other. There was a mutual sense of urgency that hadn’t been there before - it was as if the tension between them, from the flirting, from the unspoken feelings, from the thrill of danger in the dead of night, had finally reached its breaking point. Now that the threshold had been crossed, tension had paved the way for passion to take its place.

“Hold onto me, it’ll be faster.” Cloud mumbled against Jessie’s lips, his breaths hot and heavy.  
  
“What, now I can’t climb stairs on my own?” She joked playfully between quick pecks of Cloud’s mouth, discovering his lips were unfairly irresistible. He ignored her comment, reaching to lift her up, smirking from the startled noise she let out at the ease in which he was able to.  
  
“Cloud!” Jessie instinctively wrapped her legs around his middle to steady herself.

“Quit complaining, you’re enjoying it.” Before Jessie could make a point of arguing what they both knew was the truth, Cloud’s lips were on hers again, and she was eagerly parting her mouth to allow his tongue to explore, her arms lacing around his neck.  
  
When Jessie let out a muffled moan as their tongues danced together, Cloud climbed the stairs two steps at a time, blood rushing to his ears, among other places, from the alluring sound she’d made. He kept her held against him, hesitating at the top of the stairs, forcing their lips apart. Jessie grinned from the heat on his face, pleased to see it wasn’t just her who was practically on fire.  
  
“Which one’s yours?” He asked, motioning his head to the two empty doorways on the upper floor. Jessie bit her lip from Cloud’s straightforward approach. She’d never felt wanted like this before, at least not so intensely.  
  
“One on the left.” She managed, focusing on steadying her breathing as Cloud carried her into the bedroom. 

Once inside, he made straight for the bed, lowering Jessie onto it. She carefully let go of his shoulders, loosening her legs from around his hips to sit on the edge of the mattress.

Cloud took a step back to reach for his shirt. Jessie felt her heart drop into her stomach, unable to tear her eyes away, staring at Cloud when he pulled the garment over his head, tossing it aside carelessly. The sight of his body was enough to cause a shiver to travel down her back, his muscles tightening from the desire in her eyes. If he thought about it for too long, Cloud would have probably felt shy from his exposure, but Jessie wasn’t the only one overcome with desire, and the thought of her warmth against him mercifully dispelled his self-conscious thoughts.  
  
“God, you’re gorgeous.” Jessie murmured with sincerity, her hand stilled where she’d moved to touch him. The compliment made him blush, his heart aching from how naturally it had fallen from her. Cloud saw her halted intent, reaching to take her hand with his, and press it against his abs. She smiled from his encouragement, before slowly rising from the bed, her palms trailing a lazy path toward his chest.

“Hoo boy…” She whispered, her brain trying to catch up with what was happening, failing to register that she had her hands all over Cloud’s body. 

_These muscles of his...damn, he’s gotta be really strong. Guess it’s that big sword he carries around._ She thought to herself, her eyes darting down to drink in the sight of Cloud Strife without a shirt on. Jessie seemed to forget that she wasn’t dreaming, this time. _  
_  
“You okay?” Cloud murmured, suppressing a shudder from Jessie’s gentle caresses. 

He couldn’t deny that her wandering hands were doing things to him that made his cheeks grow hot and his heart beat faster than a racing chocobo. Jessie could feel his pulse quicken beneath her touch, serving as a reminder that Cloud was still nervous, despite their longing to go further.

“Hm, let’s see…” Jessie pondered, resting her palms against his shoulders, fingers tapping a thoughtful, soft rhythm. She tilted her head to search his eyes, smiling once they met her own. “I’d usually be waking up right about now.” She teased lightly, cherishing the amused look that shone in Cloud’s baby blues.  
  
“Not this time.” He said with a flicker of a smile, tugging her chin up to steal a passionate kiss Jessie wasn’t ready for. She relaxed into his embrace, pushing herself eagerly against him as strong arms kept her steady and saved her from swooning too hard.

“Jessie.” Cloud mumbled between their lips.  
  
“Mm, yeah?” She answered after another knee-weakening kiss. 

She could get used to hearing Cloud say her name like that...

“You sure this is what you want?” His question made her heart ache.

 _And he’s thoughtful too… He has to go and make this ‘not falling for him’ business so hard, doesn’t he?_ Jessie thought. Cloud needed clarity, and she wasn’t planning on keeping it from him, but how was she supposed to put into words exactly how she was feeling? She didn’t want to scare him off, but a half-truth didn’t feel right either.

When she hesitated, trying to move in for another kiss, Cloud carefully leaned back, silently asking for an answer. Jessie gave him a nervous, apologetic smile, letting go of his shoulders to flop down onto the bed with a sigh. He watched her intently, but didn’t push; Jessie appreciated his patience. 

“I’ll be honest. It’s only fair, since you’ve been so good to me.” She brushed her hair off her face, a wave of shyness keeping her from looking Cloud in the eye. He seemed to tense up from anticipation, a concerned frown taking place across his once softened features. Jessie picked up on his worry, hurrying to explain before the cold-shoulder soldier resurfaced.

“I want to! Like, _really_ want to. So badly that I’m kinda embarrassed to admit it.” Jessie blurted out in a rush. 

Cloud exhaled a relieved breath, having dreaded that she might have been having second thoughts - not because he’d miss out, but because he’d hate to have pushed her for something more than she was willing to give. Flirting was one thing, but sleeping together on the first date was something else entirely.   
  
“I get it.” He acknowledged, moving to sit next to her on the bed. 

The mattress groaned in disapproval from the second weight, earning a sheepish smile and shrug from Jessie, when Cloud glanced down at it, then back to her.

“Sorry, it isn’t the most comfortable bed in the world.” She muttered, staring down into her lap.  
  
“Doesn’t matter.” Cloud replied, resting his hand against the small of Jessie’s back. The tender action caught her attention, inspiring her to look up into the former soldier’s glowing eyes. “Think it’ll hold up?” He added with a feigned serious tone. 

Jessie blinked dumbly for a second before his joke sank in, her expression relaxing as she let out the cutest laugh Cloud had ever heard. She knew why he’d said it, to lighten the mood, to help ease her nervousness and maybe some of his own too. It was just what they needed.  
  
“Well, there’s one way to find out.” Jessie’s eyebrows gave a single, suggestive bounce to accompany her words. Cloud scoffed out what would have been a full laugh, if he hadn’t been distracted by the pleasant mushy feeling in the pit of his stomach from her charismatic, familiar flirting.

With their nerves somewhat alleviated, at least enough that they could continue, Jessie was quick to pull off her top, chucking it over her shoulder somewhere behind her. The move caused an amused breath to exhale down Cloud’s nose. He barely got the chance to admire her before she was grabbing his face to kiss him eagerly, tracing feather-light fingertips along the path of his jaw.

The rest of Jessie’s clothes came off just as quickly, her hands shaking as she unbuttoned her jeans, wriggling out of them, kicking them off the end of her feet, along with her cute cloud socks, leaving her in her underwear. Cloud couldn’t tear his eyes away, stunned by how beautiful she was. Jessie felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment, but she was more than a little flattered that he seemed to like what he saw.  
  
“It’s not polite to stare, y’know.” She reminded him, giggling when he looked at her with a guilty expression, rubbing the back of his neck with a mumbled ‘uh, right.’ “You’re _so_ adorable, Cloud. Now who’s being shy, huh?” Jessie teased with a satisfied grin from getting him back for his earlier remark.

“Ha, ha, very funny.” Cloud’s sarcasm was delivered flatly, but his eyes danced with mirth. 

“Gonna prove _me_ wrong this time?” Jessie challenged, flashing him a wink with feigned confidence. 

She felt a little shy without another layer of clothing between them. It wasn’t every day you got to experience something so intimate with the guy of your dreams, after all - she wanted it to mean something to him too. Cloud considered her for a moment before smirking.  
  
“I’m game.” He said, standing off the bed to unbuckle his pants until he felt a warm hand catch his wrist. 

Startled, he glanced over to Jessie, his stomach dropping off the top of Shinra tower from the lust he saw behind her pretty eyes. Without saying a word, the brunette continued where Cloud had paused, slowly pulling the strap of his belt through the buckle, her eyes shifting up to watch his reaction. His breathing had grown more laboured, and his eyes had darkened with a need Jessie understood all too well. Within seconds she’d finished opening his pants, and with a surge of jittery courage, pushed her hand inside them.  
  
“Fuck!” Cloud hissed from the unexpected warmth between his thighs, his cheeks turning scarlet. Jessie felt herself blush with him, biting down on her lip to contain a gasp.  
  
“So sensitive.” She murmured, tilting her head to watch the way Cloud’s eyebrows upturned, his mouth parting to exhale a heavy breath. Her touch seemed to spur him on, as he hurried to push his pants down his legs and abandon them with the rest of their clothes.

“Move over.” His voice was low with desire, head jerking towards the top of the bed she was sitting on. Jessie didn’t waste any time, withdrawing her hand to scramble backwards, a flash of excitement passing over her features from his assertiveness.  
  
“Guess I’ve got the magic touch.” Jessie purred out with a pleased grin, her eyes darting down to where Cloud was obviously ready for her. Cloud couldn’t meet her eyes when she looked back to him, his face warm with heat. “Hey...you don’t have to be embarrassed, I’m flattered.” She added gently, her playful demeanour softening enough to ease Cloud’s insecurity.

“Damn it.” He cursed, backtracking towards his pants for something, messing with one of the pockets. Jessie watched him, barely able to contain the urge to giggle from seeing Cloud bent over, searching his pants like a chocobo on a hunt for gysahl greens.  
  
“Forgot something?” She asked curiously, craning her neck to catch sight of whatever he was hurriedly picking up. The giggles she’d managed to suppress a moment earlier came back with a vengeance the second she clapped eyes on the condom in his hands, matched with the sheepish look on Cloud’s face.

“Look at you, Mr. Safety First.” Jessie joked between another little laugh as Cloud made his way back to the edge of the bed, sitting down on it. 

“Got ‘em from Barret.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and they both winced. 

“Please don’t talk about Barret right now.” Jessie cringed, but the feeling wore off immediately when she heard Cloud let out an anxious, genuine chuckle.  
  
“Sorry.” He met her gaze and smiled apologetically. Jessie giggled and waved it off. 

As if on some unseen cue, Cloud’s attention was drawn to the bedside table where a box was toppled on its side. A box of condoms. Jessie, catching his eye line, turned to see what he’d noticed, her ears burning with embarrassment. She’d completely forgotten they were even there, right where she’d chucked them just after Cloud arrived.

“You have some already?” He asked as casually as he could. _If Barret gave them to her, I’m gonna kill him-_ _  
_  
“Courtesy of Biggs. Looks like we both had some outside help. Your exchange as awkward as mine?” Jessie answered with an understanding smile, interrupting Cloud’s thoughts.

“Yep.” He nodded, letting out an amused breath down his nose. Jessie shook her head and sighed, but it was filled with unreleased laughter.  
  
“Figured as much.” She said, biting her lip, not sure what to say next. 

Cloud noticed the break in physical contact was granting their nervousness the chance to creep back in.

“Let’s not think about them.” He suggested, shifting to brush a hand along her forearm. Jessie shivered under his soft touch, the sweet smile that followed piercing Cloud’s heart with the tip of a love-drunk arrow.

_I just want to think about you; how beautiful you are, when you tease me, when you hold onto me, when you smile at me, like that._

“Think about who?” Jessie half-joked quietly, already forgetting anything but the man on the end of her bed.

“Kiss me, it’ll help you focus.” Cloud teased with a smirk. Jessie hadn’t been expecting his request, a breathy giggle escaping, her eyebrows rising from his direct approach.  
  
“Then get your ass over here.” She demanded, teeth grazing her lower lip. 

Cloud stood from the bed, refusing to look at Jessie, pulling his boxers off in one quick move, as if he was ripping off a bandaid - it was easier when it was done faster. Something compelled her not to ogle him, in case he felt too exposed, but it didn’t stop a tingly rush hitting her system now that he was naked.

Jessie took the hint, and Cloud’s bravery helped steel her own nerves. Deft fingers shot behind her back to unhook her bra and tug the straps off her shoulders, casting it aside. She felt her face flush with heat the moment the cool night breeze met her chest, and suddenly she understood why Cloud had struggled to look her in the eyes.  
  
“Beautiful.” Came a soft murmur, after a lingering quiet. 

Jessie blinked, her eyes wide with surprise; a gasp escaping from what he’d said. Her hand came up to catch the sound too late, and when Cloud finally met her gaze, she was floored by the sincerity swimming in his ocean eyes.  
  
_He...he really thinks I’m beautiful?_

When he smiled at her, Jessie thought she might die right there. It took them both a moment to fall back to reality from their intimate eye contact, and for the first time, Jessie felt like they’d exchanged words with only a look. A mutual appreciation for the other, on every level.

Cloud returned to the bed, the mattress protesting as he sank down onto it, reaching to carefully guide Jessie’s face towards his own. When their lips met for an affectionate kiss, Jessie’s arms laced around Cloud’s shoulders, the muscle beneath her fingers making her heart leap. Kissing him like this without the barrier of clothes was driving her wild, but she kept calm, the only sign of her desperation for him a muffled whine against his mouth.  
  
He got the idea, pulling back enough that they could attempt to get comfortable on the single mattress. Jessie watched him as he tried to put on the protection clenched in his hand, fingers shaking from his heated state.  
  
“Sorry.” He seemed to struggle, embarrassed, and Jessie felt another endearing pull toward the mystery that was Cloud Strife. One minute he was sure of himself, level-headed and a little arrogant...and in the next he was shy, quiet and a gentleman.  
  
_I’m not sure which side I like better._ Jessie thought to herself with an enamoured smile. She waited while he finished putting it on, and the reality of what they were about to do seemed to hit her like a truck.  
  
“I’m still kinda nervous.” Jessie confessed, looking anywhere but at what Cloud’s hands were doing.  
  
“We can take it slow, if you want?” He said quietly, a silent admission he was feeling it too. Jessie nodded, contemplating for a second as they struggled to find much room on the creaking, small bed.  
  
“Here, maybe this’ll help.” She shifted to move off the mattress, lightly pushing Cloud’s chest to prompt him to sit back against the headboard. The push of her hand applied just enough pressure that Cloud felt himself hit the back of the bed with a soft ‘oof’. Jessie grinned, already liking her idea.  
  
“You wanna be on top, that it?” Cloud asked, his level tone returning despite their shared anticipation. Jessie laughed a little, shrugging, her hands coming to rest on her hips. The sight sent a noticeable throb to his groin. His heart was hammering in his chest so fiercely it was a wonder he hadn’t passed out.  
  
“I think you can handle it.” She teased, fingers tucking into her underwear to pull them down. 

Cloud watched them disappear past her thighs, knees, and then vanish, the dim light outside of the tiny bedroom window illuminating Jessie’s naked figure. She was a vision, beyond pretty, and more than he’d ever deemed himself worthy of seeing. When his eyes rose, they halted at her thighs before he could stop himself and she tutted playfully.  
  
“Hey, soldier, my eyes are up here.” His clear attraction to her form was both exhilarating and terrifying, but she forced away the fear, embracing excitement. Her comment made him chuckle from being caught out.  
  
“Can’t help it. You’re-” _Don’t say hot._ “-attractive.” Cloud nonchalantly observed, trying to play it cool. Jessie wore a delighted smile from his compliment.  
  
“Thanks, Cloud. You’re pretty handsome yourself.” She winked, but before she could get too ahead of herself, he was motioning with his hand for her to sit on his lap.  
  
Jessie crawled towards him to carefully straddle his stomach, just above where they both wanted her to be. Cloud’s hands came to rest against her hips to steady her, waiting for her to shift into a more comfortable position over him. The second she was at ease, Jessie tilted her head down to capture Cloud’s lips in a heated kiss, her tongue seeking immediate entrance. Cloud granted it to her, groaning into her mouth, his hips writhing desperately underneath her. Jessie shuddered, feeling his hands slide up and down the small of her back, over her burning hot skin.

“You ready?” He breathed out into the kiss. Jessie whispered a ‘yeah’ that gave away how turned on she was, her hips rising to allow Cloud to guide her onto him. He was gentle, teasing entry, one hand holding the base to ease into her with as much control as he could.

Jessie’s response was a drawn out sigh as Cloud entered her, his slow pace only amplifying her arousal tenfold. She felt tight around him at first, as the two adjusted, until a light upward press of his hips inspired a gasp from her that told Cloud she was ready for more. When he sank his full length inside, Jessie’s hips jerked with appreciation, instinctively rocking down onto him, eager and needy.  
  
“ _Oh,_ _jeez_.” She breathed, her voice an octave higher, hiding her face against his shoulder. 

“Too much?” He asked, his voice trembling. 

He felt her shake her head, no, against his neck, her hair tickling his face. It was almost overwhelming, the intimacy, the blissful heat of their interwoven figures, their abandoned inhibitions. Cloud could hardly breathe from the pleasure wracking his body already, an ache that urgently needed to be sated flaring inside of him.

They fell into a steady rhythm that left Jessie moaning so loudly Cloud wondered if the entire sector might hear her. Soon enough, he allowed himself to let go, to lose himself in the moment with her and forget everything else. As he thrust vigorously to meet her desperate, rocking hips, his hands squeezing her thighs, hers pressed firmly against his chest, Cloud decided he didn’t care if the entire world heard either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to split the last part of this into a third chapter, since I didn't want to rush the ending. 
> 
> Sorry for the really long wait for an update, I got super distracted with other fanfic ideas (for Clessie and AerTi!) and trying to get all the REMAKE trophies. I was aiming for this to be a clumsy but sincere encounter between them continuing on from the mood of chapter 1, and I hope I managed to write it tastefully. I didn't want it to become too smutty, since it's not meant for the purpose of pwp - nothing wrong with pwp at all, just not my aim here. It was to deepen their connection and give me some delightfully awkward and amusing encounters to write for chapter 3, which is already in progress so hopefully the wait won't be as long this time. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the feedback so far, you guys brighten my day with your wonderful comments and kindness.


	3. Chapter 3

Early morning sunlight, creeping through haphazard blinds, inspired a frown to crease between Jessie’s eyebrows, stirring her from her sleep. She ached in all the right ways, but couldn’t place why, in her semi-conscious state. It took her several minutes of lethargic, slow blinks for her eyes to adjust, and several more for the memories of last night to return. Jessie, uncertain of her recollection thanks to recent dreams, turned her head to find that, sure enough, a certain ex-SOLDIER was lying beside her, sleeping like a baby.

Jessie almost squeaked, clasping her hands over her mouth to contain the sound before it emerged. Her cheeks burned as every moment of their date last night replayed in her mind. Once she managed to calm her racing heart, and the reality of what happened began to slowly sink in, the brunette’s initial shock eased off. She shifted to lie on her side and observe her snoozing lover.

Cloud looked so peaceful when he was asleep, his breathtaking blue eyes hidden away beneath tufts of soft, blonde hair. Jessie leaned against her hand, propping one elbow against her pillow, a content smile on her face. She wanted to reach to pinch herself, just to make sure this really _wasn’t_ a cruel dream, but thought better of it, choosing to thank the planet, or whoever was kind enough to grant her this moment. Jessie couldn’t resist gently brushing some of Cloud’s hair out of his eyes, exhaling a quiet, dreamy sigh. She leaned down to press a light kiss to his cheek, her heart melting from how happy she felt.  
  
“I really like you, Cloud Strife.” She confessed in a faint whisper.

She didn’t know what to expect once he woke up - if he would act differently, distance himself from her even further than before, or if he would be the same. Maybe there was a chance he’d be more open to her advances and desire to be close to him. It was as much a mystery to Jessie as the man himself.  
  
“Like you too.” Came a mumble, thick with sleep, that made Jessie startle in shock.

“You’re awake?!” She asked, watching as Cloud’s eyes fluttered open slowly.  
  
“Wasn’t. Am now.” He answered, staring up at her, his mako eyes starting to focus. 

Jessie felt her face grow hot, realising what he’d said and how he was looking at her with a subtle softness that she’d never seen before. Cloud couldn’t take his eyes off her, how naturally beautiful she looked under the dim light of the morning sun, and how it made his stomach do a somersault to wake up next to her.  
  
“Sorry, I guess I disturbed you, huh?” Jessie apologised with a coy smile. 

She tucked some of her messy hair behind her ears, the action reminding her she hadn’t taken it out of its tie like she usually did before going to bed. Jessie reached up to pull the red band where it hung loosely between brown locks, freeing them fully from their prison. Cloud watched her hair fall past her bare shoulders, captivated by such a simple action.

_I think I’m delirious from lack of sleep. Jessie’s always been pretty, why’s it hitting me harder right now?_

“It’s alright.” Cloud answered, dispelling his thoughts. He lifted his arms to tuck them behind his head in an attempt to get more comfortable on the creaky, worn bed. Jessie’s smile grew as she shifted closer to him, the lack of space a good excuse, if he protested. Much to her delight, Cloud didn’t complain.  
  
“Five more minutes.” She hummed, wrapping an arm around his middle, her cheek pressed snugly against his chest as she listened to the thrum of his heartbeat. Cloud smiled to himself, his eyes drifting shut.  
  
“Make it ten.” He suggested sleepily, enjoying the little laugh he earned. Cloud carefully dropped one arm to keep Jessie close against him, her warm embrace helping him to ease back into a pleasant slumber. Unfortunately, their tender moment was cut short at the sound of the front door’s handle rattling downstairs.

Jessie frowned, lifting her head off of Cloud’s chest towards the empty doorway of her tiny bedroom, straining her ears to pick up the sound again. Another rattle, followed by muffled voices, was all it took for Jessie to gasp in horror and leap out of bed stark naked, as if the sheets were on fire. Cloud, half-asleep from their relaxing cuddle, blinked dumbly at her.

“Shit, Cloud, get up!” She hissed at him as loud as a whisper could possibly be. Cloud shifted to sit up on the bed, the sheets pooling around his waist. He rubbed his eyes with a tired groan.  
  
“Why, what’s going on?” He complained, disappointed that their snuggling had been short lived in place of Jessie’s sudden, weird behaviour.  
  
“My roommates are outside!” She revealed in a panic, rushing around the room in search of her underwear and her usual attire. Cloud couldn’t stop himself smirking from her, admittedly adorable, nervousness, the way she dashed about the room like a headless chicken, all of her smooth flirting from the night before temporarily thrown out of the window.

“Did you forget they were coming back?” Cloud asked, continuing to watch her battle with her pants in an attempt to get them on, without moving a muscle himself. Jessie turned to cast him a ‘no shit’ expression over her shoulder. Cloud hid his smile behind his hand by rubbing his chin.  
  
“Duh! I didn’t think we’d end up-ah, forget that, you’ve gotta go, come on.” She urged, her face flushed with heat from the reminder of their night. Jessie had been so lost in the moment with Cloud it had completely slipped her mind that she even _had_ roommates, let alone that they were coming home the following morning.  
  
“Thanks a lot.” Cloud sarcastically replied. Jessie threw him a sheepish smile, tugging her shirt over her head, pulling her arms through quickly before working on her armour and bandanna, re-adjusting her hair into its high ponytail.  
  
“You know what I mean.” She softened slightly, realising she was being a bit much.

“Yeah, was just kidding around.” Finally, Cloud pulled the sheets off and stood from the bed.  
  
“Here.” Jessie threw his clothes at him, where she’d bundled them up as fast as she could, trying to ignore the way the voices from downstairs were growing louder behind the front door. Cloud caught the pile of clothes, making quick work of getting them back on, though he paused when he felt eyes on him, glancing to where Jessie was staring at his muscles, which were taut at his shoulders when he pulled on his shirt. _  
_  
“Having some trouble?” Cloud casually asked with a knowing smirk, amused when Jessie’s first response was to stick her tongue out at him childishly.  
  
“Not my fault you’re unfair levels of hot with those _arms_ and your amazing hair. I mean, _how_ do you make it look that good without doing anything to it, that’s gotta be some kind of magic-oh, Cloud! You’re supposed to be leaving!” Catching herself mid-ramble, Jessie blushed furiously when Cloud smiled and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
“Was wondering when you’d remember.” He observed playfully, though his tone was level. Jessie wanted to kiss that smug look right off his stupidly pretty face-  
  
“Jessie? The door’s locked and your key’s still in.” One of her roommates hollered from behind the front door.  
  
“Crap, crap, crap.” She chanted under her breath, looking around the bedroom for a way for Cloud to escape since the front door was now out of the question. Cloud finished grabbing his boots, tying the loosened laces while Jessie searched for a solution, and fast. 

“Uh, one second!” Sticking her head out of the open archway, she called back downstairs, hoping she sounded passable as ‘normal’ for an early morning. Looking back to Cloud, he motioned to the window. Jessie shook her head and mouthed ‘too small!’

“I can fit.” Cloud murmured as quietly as he could. Jessie gnawed on her bottom lip.  
  
“Are you sure? What if you hurt yourself? We’re on the second floor.” She whispered, her heart thumping against her chest. Cloud raised his eyebrows as if to say ‘you do remember who you’re talking to, right?’

“Did we just hear you talking to someone?” One of her roommates shouted through the door. 

“Have you got a guy in there?” The other called out in an incredulous tone, having sworn she’d heard a second voice from inside the modest-sized house. Jessie’s eyes widened. Cloud moved to the window, quietly pushing it open, messing with the blinds to move them away, sticking one leg out of the frame.  
  
“A guy? No, of course not!” Jessie hurried to call back through the doorway.  
  
_Oh, great job, Jessie, so convincing, miss actress._ She cringed at herself from hearing how much higher her voice sounded when she’d answered - an obvious tell that she was lying.  
  
“Let us in then!” Her other roommate demanded with clear amusement in her voice.

“Yeah, Jessie, let’s see who you’re _hiding!_ ” The other giggled, loudly rattling the door handle.

“Not hiding anyone!” She answered from where she was holding onto the doorway, quickly turning to look back towards the window. It was still open, allowing a gentle breeze to fill the bedroom, but Cloud was nowhere to be seen. For the first time, Jessie was relieved he was so good at slipping away quietly.

“You never leave your key in the door when we’re out.” Her roommate shot back as Jessie launched herself downstairs, hurrying to unlock the door.  
  
“About time.” Her roommate teased, bumping Jessie’s hip lightly as she walked inside and chucked her keys on the kitchen table. The other followed behind, taking in the mess of pizza crusts and empty beer bottles. She turned to Jessie as if she’d been caught out, but Jessie merely shrugged with feigned disinterest.

“Had the boys over.” She lied, but her friend didn’t bite.

“Then why only two plates if Biggs and Wedge were here?” She observed with a devilish smile. Jessie felt her stomach flop nervously.  
  
“I just forgot to take my key out, it was an honest mistake! Will you quit acting like I’m some kind of criminal?” Jessie avoided the question with a slightly dramatic diversion to play the wounded party. They still weren’t convinced, even with her impressive performance of hands being thrown in the air then placed across her heart.  
  
“I still think you’re hiding a guy. I bet he’s upstairs.” The teasing roommate said with a grin.  
  
“Let’s go see!” The other suggested with a laugh. Jessie couldn’t stop the pair from hurtling up the stairs like school girls playing kiss chase.  
  
“How old are you two?!” Jessie complained, hurrying to follow them, praying her past self had remembered to clean up a little before she and Cloud collapsed in bed.  
  
Once both her roommates had charged into her bedroom, Jessie stood in the open doorway, hands on her hips with a triumphant smile. They looked slightly disappointed, having never once managed to catch Jessie when she was up to no good, even though they all knew she had a naughty streak she hid beneath her charm. They’d been so close to finally having something on her...revenge for all the times she’d caught them.  
  
“See? Told ya. Not hiding anyone.” Jessie said smugly, with a grin that gave away how guilty she was but screamed ‘good luck catching me’. One of her roommates seemed to contemplate her with a frown, but Jessie spotted the other out of the corner of her eye, bending down to inspect something.  
  
“So I guess these are yours?” She asked, one finger lifting to reveal Cloud’s boxers hanging there, undeniable proof that she had _definitely_ been up to no good. Jessie’s face turned red, her expression one of pure embarrassment mixed with surprise that she was so busted. Her roommates started to burst into a fit of giggles as Jessie forced her way into the tiny bedroom. 

“Okay, give-” Jessie tried to snatch the boxers from her friend’s finger, but she lifted them higher with a cheeky grin.  
  
“Not until you tell us who the mystery guy is. You broke the house rule.” She accused, both roommates proceeding to recite the rule with their outside voices. “No men allowed!” Jessie winced at their volume, sighing and shaking her head in defeat.  
  
“Come on, like this isn’t embarrassing enough,” she complained. “Hand ‘em over, then I’ll talk.” Jessie offered her ultimatum. Her roommate hummed in contemplation, before slowly lowering her hand.  
  
“Thanks.” Jessie flashed a quick smile, snatching the boxers before making a dash for the doorway, breaking into a run down the stairs.  
  
“Hey! Get back here!” Her roommate gasped, the sound of Jessie’s laughter filling the house as she yanked the front door open and sprinted through the slums, darting and weaving between various people going about their morning.  
  
“Sorry, ‘scuse me! Coming through.” Jessie apologised to the disgruntled folk she was squeezing past as she rushed towards Seventh Heaven, stuffing Cloud’s boxers into her pants pocket as deep as they’d go. 

Casting a backwards glance over her shoulder, she almost ran headfirst into Barret.  
  
“Whoa! Take it easy.” He caught her lightly by her arms before she headbutted him, Jessie jumped from the sudden contact, whipping her head forward to stare up at her boss.  
  
“Oh! Morning, Barret, sorry.” She gave him a friendly smile as he released her, rubbing the back of his head. She lifted her hand up in a cute wave, followed by a sheepish little laugh.

“You up bright an’ early, Jessie. Helpin’ with the neighbourhood watch or somethin’?” Barret asked as they approached the wooden steps of Tifa’s bar together.  
  
“Not exactly.” Jessie answered, glancing to the side to see if her roommates were pursuing. “Is Tifa up? I really need breakfast!” She hurried to leap up the steps, jumping over the last one and rushing inside. Barret shrugged and followed into Seventh Heaven.

Once she was inside the safety of the bar, Jessie exhaled a sigh of relief, walking towards her usual table to collapse into one of the chairs. Barret stood close by without saying a word, until he seemed to remember something.  
  
“Ah, yeah! How’d the big date with hotshot go? He treat you right?” Barret asked, his usual lack of tact, and restraint about discussing any topic, shining through. His heart, at least, was in the right place. Jessie forced an awkward smile, reminded of what Cloud told her about where he’d gotten his condoms from. She tried not to wrinkle her nose.  
  
“It, um-he was great- _treated_ me great. I mean, you know, it was fine.” Her words tumbled out between a bout of nervous laughs, her fingers coming up to mess with the bandanna across her forehead. Barret took a second to stare at her, making her shift uncomfortably in her seat.  
  
“Somethin’ happened, din’t it? Did ya _get it on_ with the first class ex-SOLDIER ass?” He joked with a wide grin, expecting her to continue the banter and dismiss his nosey pressing. Instead, Jessie hid behind her hands with a little yelp, her humiliation getting the better of her before she could think to try and play it off.

“Well shit, you _did_ bang soldier boy!” Barret’s booming laughter filled the bar until Jessie was cringing so hard she would have rather faced that weird scorpion machine solo than deal with Barret’s teasing.

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that.” Jessie declared, plugging her ears with her fingers. 

“Hooo man, now that is crazy, y’all really went there.” Barret was in a fit of hysterics, cackling so hard it proved to be incredibly difficult for Jessie to pretend he didn’t exist.  
  
“Lalalalala, I’m not listening!” Jessie sang loudly to cover the noise of Barret’s laughter. “Tifa!” She called for their friend to come and rescue her from dying of embarrassment.  
  
“Damnnn, Jessie, you got some for real, huh!” Barret said between belly laughing and wiping the tears from his eyes. Jessie felt her face turn scarlet, pressing her hands against her ears when her fingers didn’t work.

“TIFA!” She desperately yelled at the top of her lungs.

Summoned by the ruckus, still in her dressing gown and clutching her usual mug of morning coffee, Tifa approached them with a scolding look that immediately prompted Barret to try and swallow the remainder of his laughter.  
  
“Can you guys please keep it down, Marlene is trying to sleep!” Tifa explained sternly, looking from one to the other, but mostly Barret, who was still sporting a goofy grin on his face.  
  
“Sorry, Tifa, was out all mornin’ doin’ the rounds. I’ll go make sure she’s still sleepin’.” Barret explained, aiming one last grin towards Jessie before he headed to the back where Marlene was.

“What was that all about?” Tifa asked, watching him go until he disappeared, turning to Jessie who offered her an apologetic smile and half-shrug. Tifa proceeded to head behind the bar and rest against it nursing her mug in her hands. Jessie rose from her seat to follow her, sinking onto one of the barstools. A peaceful quiet fell between the two for a moment, until Tifa broke it with the question Jessie had been hoping to avoid.  
  
“Oh, of course! How was your date? I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about it.” She said with a playful frown. 

“Sorry, I wanted to, I just, kinda got swept up with one thing after another.” Jessie explained honestly, hoping Tifa wasn’t upset with her. The dark-haired woman chuckled lightly.

“It’s okay, Jessie. Cloud only told me because I wouldn’t let up until he did.” Tifa explained with a knowing smile, recalling how her old friend had seemed quite nervous underneath his usual stoicism. “So, come on, how was it?” She pressed gently, wearing an interested smile that turned Jessie’s cheeks red all over again.  
  
“Uh…” She faltered uselessly, her brain deciding to flash memories through her mind of Cloud, kissing her deeply, his hands at her hips, their bodies pressed together… Before Tifa had a chance to pick up Jessie was floundering for an answer, the doors to the bar opened, and in strode Biggs and Wedge.  
  
“Hey, Jessie!” Wedge greeted with a friendly wave.

“Morning, happy camper. You look exhausted.” Biggs pointed out, the two taking their seats at the bar next to her. Biggs offered a smile in Tifa’s direction, who gave a shy one back, looking down at her dressing gown and pyjamas, suddenly remembering she wasn’t dressed yet.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t get a whole lot of sleep-” Jessie answered, clapping her hands over her mouth the second she’d let slip. Tifa gasped in realisation, her cheeks turning pink, while Biggs started to laugh, clearly enjoying Jessie’s mortified expression.  
  
“Man, Jessie, your face right now is a picture.” Biggs chuckled.  
  
“Wait, what’s happening? What’d I miss?” Wedge tried to keep up, confused.  
  
“Jessie probably means that she and Cloud-” Biggs went to explain, until Jessie’s hands slapped across Biggs’ mouth this time, to shut him up.  
  
“Finish that sentence and you’ll be sorry.” She threatened, her tone low, eyes flashing dangerously. When she dropped her hands away, Biggs was trying his best to mask a grin.  
  
“Jessie and Cloud what?” Wedge pressed, still not following along. Tifa’s cheeks grew hotter with second-hand embarrassment for her poor friend, who groaned and buried her face in her arms against the bar.

“Okay you two, this is now officially a girls only conversation.” Tifa announced after a second’s pause, making eye contact with Biggs who grinned in understanding.  
  
“I hear you. Wedge, come on, let’s go.” He said, winking lightly at Tifa, who’s blush deepened, as he grabbed Wedge’s arm and dragged him off his barstool towards the door.  
  
“But I still don’t get what’s happening!” Wedge complained in exasperation.  
  
“Don’t worry your bandanna off, big man. I’ll explain it later.” Biggs patted his back reassuringly. Jessie’s head darted up from her arms, as she turned to cast a glare at her friend over her shoulder.  
  
“You better not!” She warned as he gave both girls a salute, before pulling Wedge after him out of the bar. The second they were gone, Tifa and Jessie let out relieved sighs in unison.

“Thanks for getting rid of them.” Jessie said with an appreciative smile. “I don’t think I can handle anybody else winding me up about this.” She added under her breath. Tifa returned the smile, tilting her head to try to catch her friend’s eyes.  
  
“Nobody wants to be teased about, um, _you know,_ from people who are practically family.” Tifa sympathised, reaching to touch Jessie’s arm. “But, if you do want to talk about it, I’m here.” Her reddish brown eyes warmed with sincerity, and Jessie felt her heart crumble from Tifa’s kindness. She was well aware that Tifa likely remembered conversations they’d had before about this kind of thing - dating, guys, how far they’d both gone.  
  
“What would I do without you?” Jessie confessed, leaning over the bar to hug her. Tifa laughed sweetly, giving Jessie’s shoulders a light squeeze.  
  
“Oh, I dunno, probably go hungry, right?” Tifa playfully answered, earning a laugh from Jessie, pleased she could help her to relax again after her awkward morning.

“For sure, even if Wedge is your biggest fan. At least when we’re talking about your cooking.” Jessie smiled as if she knew something, and Tifa caught on, a look of confusion crossing her pretty features.  
  
“What do you mean?” She asked, even if she knew she was playing into whatever Jessie had planned behind those sparkling, mischievous eyes.

 _Aha! Time for revenge, brother. You can thank me later._ Jessie thought to herself. _  
_  
“Oh, nothing.” Jessie innocently answered, her smile widening into a grin. “Just that I think maybe Biggs is your biggest fan for _different_ reasons.” As she’d hoped, Tifa’s reaction provided a lot of clues towards how she felt, her cheeks darkening with a blush.  
  
“Jessie!” She gasped, lifting her mug of coffee to hide part of her face behind it. “I can’t believe you said that.” Tifa mumbled shyly.  
  
“Come on, Tifa. You must know he likes you, he’s not exactly subtle, even if he thinks he is.” Crossing her fingers under the bar, Jessie prayed she was taking the right approach for Biggs’ sake, or this could backfire spectacularly. She was pretty sure she’d read the signals right though, if Tifa’s behaviour around him lately was anything to go by.  
  
“I-I just thought he was being nice!” Tifa stammered nervously, her face redder than a bomb about to self-destruct. Jessie laughed warmly, shaking her head.  
  
“You should talk to Biggs.” She suggested with a smile. Tifa dropped her gaze away with a little nod.  
  
“Okay. But you should go talk to Cloud, too.” Jessie rubbed the side of her head with an awkward smile that Tifa knew if Cloud had seen, would have melted his ice heart from how cute she looked.  
  
“I dunno, Tifa. He’s not the talkative type, you know that.” Jessie sighed, and all the playfulness in her attitude fell away to reveal the fear hidden underneath the surface. Tifa’s eyebrows arched in worry, reaching to touch Jessie’s hand supportively.  
  
“I know...but I think it’s important to try. Cloud might not say much, but everything he doesn’t say is still in his mind and his heart. You should talk to him, see how he feels about the two of you.” Tifa delicately explained with an encouraging pat to Jessie’s hand.  
  
“You think so?” Jessie’s eyes lit up with a mixture of hope and dread.  
  
“I do!” Tifa nodded.  
  
“Shake on it?” Offering Tifa her hand over the bar, Jessie grinned when Tifa shook her head in disbelief that she was agreeing to this. Not one to back down from a challenge despite what others might think, Tifa reached to grab Jessie’s hand and shake it, the two girls sealing a promise to talk to the guys they liked, no matter how hard it might be.

******

  
On his way back to Stargazer Heights, Cloud had mercifully not run into anybody who wanted to strike up a conversation with him, feeling awkward enough after his exit from Jessie’s bedroom window earlier. It hadn’t exactly been the goodbye he’d imagined, having to climb down the side of her house like they were teenagers hiding from their parents.

Still, after such an intense night, Cloud couldn’t find it in him to be annoyed by it. There was so much going through his mind, he thought his head might explode if he didn’t slow down and breathe. Unlocking his apartment, he moved to the sink to wash his face, before heading to his bed for a rest.

As his back met with the sturdier mattress than the night before, Cloud closed his eyes, allowing his thoughts to once again drift to a certain brunette that had all but captured his heart hostage recently. He went over their date, replaying the way they’d kissed, how right it had felt for Jessie to be in his arms.

But the truth was that they hadn’t known each other for long, and Cloud knew despite their obvious chemistry, there was so much more to Jessie he had left to uncover. A while ago, he wouldn’t have cared to, wouldn’t have even considered opening up to her, or anyone. Something was changing - _had_ changed, inside him...or was it the other way around? Had it always been there underneath, that side of him, and the _change_ was the problem?

Tifa said he was different. Would Jessie ever meet the Cloud she had known all those years ago? Was he still that same Cloud? _It’s the mako._ That was always his excuse, why he looked different. Cloud wished he could say he _felt_ different, but mostly he didn’t feel at all. That was, until he’d met Jessie. Until she’d persistently worked her charm on him, unphased by his cold attitude or disinterested replies. She never gave up on him...but why? What was so special about him? What did she see, that Cloud couldn’t?

_Forget it. Just rest._

Cloud thought, pushing aside the confusion of feelings, the way his head throbbed from the mere concept that he wasn’t himself lately. After a while of tossing and turning, he eventually drifted off to sleep.

Stirring from his slumber, Cloud sat bolt upright, breathing heavily from the dream he’d had. Sephiroth, standing over Jessie, flames engulfing her, the same flames that had destroyed his home - the same man, responsible. Not this time. That monster wouldn’t take away what he cherished most. Never again.  
  
A light knock at the door startled Cloud fully awake. He blinked several times to clear his vision, before rising from the bed, opening the door to his room. Standing patiently outside, was Jessie, her face lighting up the moment she saw him.  
  
“Cloud!” She greeted happily, her smile brighter than the sun beyond Midgar’s steel sky. Cloud managed to return the smile, nodding once.  
  
“Hey.” He said quietly, watching how she seemed to debate whether or not to throw her arms around him, shifting her weight from one foot to the other to contain her energy. “Everything alright?” Cloud continued after Jessie seemed to forget what she’d planned to say now that she was standing in front of him.  
  
“Actually, I was hoping we could talk.” Jessie said carefully, rubbing her wrist.  
  
“Yeah, guess we should.” Cloud agreed, stepping back to hold open the door for her. Jessie seemed taken aback for a second by his willingness, but took it in stride, smiling as she walked inside the room. Cloud closed the door behind her, turning to face her, to find himself face to face with his boxers.  
  
“Uh-” Cloud started, his ears growing hot with embarrassment.  
  
“You left them at my place.” Jessie explained casually, finding Cloud’s sudden shock admittedly cute.  
  
“Right.” He hurried to grab them, scowling when Jessie pulled her hand away.  
  
“Not so fast, mister.” She teased, eyes sparkling with mischief. “You want ‘em back, it’ll cost you.”  
  
Cloud huffed, folding his arms, but Jessie saw the amusement behind ocean blue.

“Name your price.” He replied. 

Jessie tapped her chin with her free hand in mock thought, as if she hadn’t planned to ask at all.  
  
“Hmm, let’s see…” She contemplated. “One kiss!” Jessie decided with a grin. Cloud rolled his eyes. “Psych.” She winked playfully before he could answer.

Cloud sighed, reaching to take his boxers from Jessie when she offered them for real this time. Casting them aside on the bed, Cloud turned to lean down and place a soft kiss against Jessie’s cheek, her eyes widening from the sweet action, reminding her of their wild motorbike ride two nights ago.

“I settle my debts.” He said in a level tone, earning a lovely laugh from Jessie, who finally gave in to her urge and threw her arms around him. Cloud smiled when she buried her face against his neck with a content, dreamy sigh. They stayed like that for a while, and this time Cloud made no move to pull away from her.  
  
“Jessie.” He said softly, prompting her to lean back so she could see him, her hands resting against his shoulders. She looked at him curiously, waiting. “I need to tell you something. I should have told you last night but...” Cloud continued, his words drifting away.  
  
Jessie felt her heart tighten, nervousness overwhelming her from the way Cloud avoided looking at her.  
  
_He regrets it, doesn’t he? This is where he tells me it didn’t mean anything._ Jessie’s mind thought in a downward spiral of uncertainty. She couldn’t bring herself to speak, even if Cloud seemed to wait for her to encourage him to continue. Realising she wasn’t planning to interrupt, Cloud gently let go of her, staring down at the floor.

“Before last night, I’d never-...it was, uh…” He hated how he struggled, his hands squeezing into fists. He could take on any opponent without hesitation, he knew just the right way to move, the right time to guard, to go on the offensive, but when it came to talking, expressing himself, he was no better than a lost child.

Jessie seemed to catch on, her anxiety that he was about to reject her melting away. She closed the small gap between them, her hands gently rising to cup Cloud’s face, guiding him to look at her, through his own fear.

“Cloud, it’s okay.” She murmured softly, showing that she understood what he was trying to tell her. “It was for me too.” Jessie confessed, a shy smile making its way to her features. Cloud’s tension eased away at her reassurance, surprised by her revelation.

“It was?” He asked in amazement. If the mood was different, Jessie might have teased him for being surprised by that. Instead, she nodded, her smile warm, comforting.  
  
“Yep. I’ve had my fair share of fun before, but I never let it go too far with anyone. Not really any boyfriend material around here, you know? Most guys just want one thing, and I always knew that’s what they were after from me. So I sure as hell never let them have it.” Jessie explained.

Cloud stared at her, taking in what she’d said as it dawned on him how much she’d just indirectly revealed about her feelings. Jessie trusted him with her first time. She’d believed in his feelings, even when he’d found it so hard to express them. She’d taken a risk, leapt off the edge and hoped he’d be there to catch her. In the past, Cloud would have felt uncomfortable from that kind of pressure. He wasn’t; he was honoured.

“I’m glad that we...experienced it together.” He admitted, offering a small smile to her. Jessie nodded in agreement, lowering her hands to take Cloud’s, lacing their fingers together.

“You have no idea how mutual that feeling is. I got to lose it to a guy like you. Aren’t I lucky?” She teased gently, squeezing his hands. Cloud shook his head, self-conscious.

“Not that lucky. I might have been a disappointment.” He muttered under his breath. Jessie’s teasing immediately dissipated, replaced by a certainty that moved the ex-SOLDIER. She shook her head adamantly, determination in her eyes.  
  
“No, Cloud, you were amazing.” She leaned up onto her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

“So were you.” Cloud reflected with honesty, meeting her gaze, catching the shy smile Jessie tried to hide. “I’m glad you didn’t tell me.” He continued, watching the way her eyebrows rose with curiosity.  
  
“Why’s that?” Jessie asked, slightly confused. She thought he might have been annoyed by the omission, even if it hadn’t been intentional for her not to bring it up.  
  
“I would have been too nervous.” He confessed quietly. Jessie giggled lightly, wrapping her arms around his middle to hug him tight, resting her cheek against his chest.  
  
“So adorable.” She whispered, closing her eyes, listening to his racing heart. Cloud looked down at her, his heart soaring.  
  
It was then, with Jessie snuggled against him, he understood. She would be there, no matter what. She already made it through his bad moods and his difficult days. If she could handle that, what was left for him to fear? The future was never set in stone, but it didn’t have to be so final. It didn’t have to be so heavy. Cloud still felt as if he was wading through fog, that there were parts of himself even he didn’t understand, but one thing he knew with clarity, through the haze of doubt…was what he hoped tomorrow would bring.  
  
“Will you meet me tomorrow?” Cloud asked, breaking the peaceful silence. 

Jessie stepped back to let go of him.  
  
“Cloud, are you…” She started to say, her face growing warm. 

He gazed at her with his soft mako eyes and Jessie felt her heart swoon.  
  
“I want to take you somewhere, just you and me.” He explained quietly, a hopeful shine behind baby blues.  
  
“Count me in.” Jessie nodded eagerly. “It’s a date.” She grinned, giggling when Cloud shook his head, letting out an amused breath.  
  
“That’s my line.” He complained, but before Jessie could banter any further, Cloud was tilting her chin up to steal a gentle, lingering kiss. Jessie held his face against hers, losing herself in his touch. They remained pressed together for a while, indulging in slow, affectionate kisses, neither one wanting to break apart, until a beep from Jessie’s belt made them both startle back down from heaven.  
  
“Huh. It’s a message from Barret. He needs me at the bar.” Jessie said once she’d checked it over. Cloud nodded in acknowledgement. Jessie hesitated, she didn’t want to leave him yet...they still had so much to talk about.  
  
“It’s alright. We can talk more later.” He seemed to read her mind and she offered him an appreciative smile.  
  
“Thanks, Cloud.” She couldn’t stop herself kissing his cheek again, giggling when she felt the heat on his cheeks from a blush. “See you around, soldier.” She opened the door to his room, flashing him a wink, a leap in her step as she left. Cloud followed her to the door as Jessie rushed towards the ladder, blowing him a kiss.  
  
“Don’t forget.” He called after her.  
  
“As if I would! What time?” She called back to him so he could hear her.  
  
“Seven.” Cloud answered.  
  
“Tomorrow at seven, gotcha.” Jessie confirmed before she hopped down the ladder and disappeared from view.

Cloud stood against the railing, watching her run half way down the road to Stargazer Heights before she paused, turning to look back to where Cloud was. He lifted his hand in goodbye, smiling to himself when she enthusiastically waved back. As he watched her go, Cloud knew he was destined to follow Jessie, no matter what journey lay ahead for them.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! I will admit this chapter could be much better (I might come back and tweak it at a later date) but I tried my best to tie it back into the REMAKE's timeline at the end. After the final scene, I imagined the ending of chapter 4 happens, where the whispers attack the bar and Jessie is injured. It does mean their second date never happens though and they don't get to talk more about their future...so maybe you guys can imagine a happier ending instead. I do feel like in chapter 12 of the REMAKE, if this story had happened, Cloud would have said ‘you owe me a date’ instead of ‘you owe me a pizza’. A lot of ideas I have for them that could have been used in this, will be explored in my future work. 
> 
> I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has been so supportive of this story, the feedback has been an absolute joy and helped me to stay motivated. I'd also like to give a quick shout out to Billy, the Tifa/Biggs hints were for you! I also highly encourage everyone to check out Billy's story for Cloud/Jessie on fanfiction.net, it's called No Promises, and it's an incredible read.
> 
> I will say that I have several other VII stories planned for the future, some that definitely involve Cloud/Jessie, so this isn't the last you'll see of these two from me. As mentioned before, there's a slowburn/long fic coming someday, and a lot of other AUs as well, and yes, even a crackship story involving Aerith/Jessie too. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
